


How the Heart Approaches What It Yearns

by blueelvewithwings



Series: Spanking Sunday [48]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom!Mick, Kinky Sauna, M/M, Pool, Punishment, Sauna, Spa Day, Spanking, Sub!Len, Subspace, bratty Len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-28 22:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20071534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueelvewithwings/pseuds/blueelvewithwings
Summary: Sometimes one just needs to give one's sub a good, proper spanking to complete a nice, relaxing spa day. If one's sub acted up, of course.





	How the Heart Approaches What It Yearns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts), [kleptoandpyro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleptoandpyro/gifts).

> //Companion piece to [Red Stripes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617647). Can be read as a standalone.

Len eyed his surroundings dubiously, but he resisted the urge to edge closer to Mick. It was too hot to do that anyway, and Mick was sprawled out on the bench with his legs spread wide like he owned the place, while Len was stuck to be sitting at his feet. At least heated air rose to the top, so Len was still getting the coolest air there was, and his Dom had been kind enough to provide him with several towels layered on top of one another so he wouldn‘t burn his skin by sitting on the heated stone. And still, Len loathed it. He hated the heat, and the hated the sauna, and he didn‘t like being humiliated in public, and really he had no idea why he had agreed to this whole thing. Something about the excited gleam in Mick‘s eyes, probably. He shook his head to try and clear it, then leaned back against the wooden bench and closed his eyes. Mick was breathing quietly beside him, clearly very relaxed and very happy with the current state of things. Well, why wouldn‘t he be, he was in a sauna that was scorching hot, he had Len crouched at his feet, collared and leashed, and there were two hot chicks in a corner going at it completely unashamedly.

Len wondered if they‘d lifted the no sex rule in the spa for kink day.

He‘d wondered before why Mick had insisted to give him a leather collar and not the metal one they usually used, the one that was so blessedly cool against his skin, but by the way his metal cock ring was heating up already in the hot air he could make an educated guess now.

He glanced around, seeing some other pets kneeling dutifully at their Masters‘ feet or even sucking them off. Mick liked it when Len knelt for him, but Len wasn‘t much one for public humiliation. Then again, everyone seemed focused on their own pet… Len gave a little sigh and carefully shifted into a sitting position. He could see Mick‘s cock twitch, and immediately Mick‘s hand was in his hair, carefully carding his big bear paw through Len‘s short strands. Carefully, Len rested his head on Mick‘s knee and closed his eyes again.

„Good boy“, Mick murmured lowly, just enough for Len to hear him, and just those two words sent a shudder of desire and satisfaction through Len. He just loved being his Master‘s good boy.

He‘d never been good at sitting still though, and he‘d never seen the point of being in a much too hot room just for the sake of getting much too hot, so it wasn‘t a surprise that he started getting antsy soon after. He tried to suppress his shifting, not wanting to disturb Mick overly much but also being unable to find a position in which he felt comfortable still.

„Hush, pet, quiet“, Mick told him, his big, too warm hand tightening on Len‘s head. That, however, only agitated Len more, making him feel even more overheated and restless.

„It‘s too hot, Sir“, he whispered, squirming enough that he knew he was drawing some other people’s attention.

“Not too hot, is one of the cooler ones. Fifteen minutes aren’t up yet, we’ll stay.”

Len glanced at the little pile of sand in the sand clock, looking small and sad and proclaiming that they’d only been there for ten minutes yet. He didn’t think he’d last five more minutes in this heat, even if Mick claimed that this was apparently a cool sauna. Not that there was such a thing as a cool sauna in Len’s opinion.

And the more he was thinking about it, the more overheated he was starting to feel.

So really, that left him with two options. Call his safeword, have Mick take him outside and check in on him, go straight to cuddling and aftercare, because Mick never proceeded with a scene after a safeword had been called.

Or.. not call his safeword, but still go outside. Have Mick come after him and check on him, and then… then get punished for walking out on his Master without permission. And Mick’s punishments could be so very _delicious_…. His cock twitched in his much too hot restraint as a plan began to form in his head. He looked up at Mick again who was still sitting with his eyes closed, looking completely relaxed. Carefully, slowly, Len reached up and unclasped the safety mechanism that held the leash to the collar and stood up. Mick didn’t react, so he carefully stood, and even made it almost to the door before Mick’s eyes opened and zeroed in on him.

He was frowning, so Len gave him a sneaky wink and then pushed the door open… and took off.

He made it into one of the cool pools before Mick caught up with him, lounging in the blessedly cool water and waiting for his Master to come and punish him.

As expected though, Mick was looking worried when he came and slid into the water beside Len. “You okay, boss?” he asked, taking Len’s hand into his and checking him over, clearly trying to see if he was about to keel over from too much heat.

“You’re the boss today”, Len grumbled and earned himself a very light swat on the back of the hand. “’side the point. You okay?”

Len took a moment to go into himself before he answered, knowing that Mick would be more than upset if he gave the wrong one now, but in the end, he nodded. “Yeah. Was just too hot.”

Another few moments of searching glances, and then Mick’s concerned frown merged into a firm, stern expression.

“You know you’re not allowed to leave without permission, pet.”

“Yeah, but I was hot.” Len pouted for the extra effect, but he knew that that wouldn’t deter Mick at all. He had it coming now, they both knew that. And Len, for his part, secretly rejoiced about it already.

“Still. You are not to leave my side, and you know it. And yet you did, and more than that, you ran away from me.” Mick was looming closer now, using his massive frame to tower over Len, who gulped and actually had to look away for a moment.

“But… but Sir, it was so hot!” He was whining now, and probably putting on too much of a show, but he didn’t really care all that much.

“I’ll show you hot”, Mick growled, and with that he found himself whirled around and shoved out of the pool enough so his torso came to rest on the surrounding wooden panels while his legs were still in the water, leaving his ass nicely perched up and in the perfect position for a spanking.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, pet, and you know what happens to naughty pets, don’t you?”

Oh yes, Len knew that. Naughty pets got spanked like little kids, and Len very much wanted that right now. So he nodded, not even trying to look sorry or ashamed. Sometimes a scene worked better without pretending, after all.

“Yes, Sir.” He wriggled his ass in Mick’s direction, trying to entice him into getting on with it already. And Mick being the impatient man that he was, of course went ahead with it already. Even though he’d been waiting for it, the first slap still gave Len a jolt, making him jump and gasp as Mick’s hot hand hit his wet, cooling behind.

Oh fuck, he’d forgotten how much a spanking hurt on wet skin. The second slap was more expected, but still rang very loudly in Len’s ears.

“Fucking pets, gotta discipline ‘em instead of getting my day off”, Mick grumbled behind him, but Len could tell that he wasn’t truly upset with him. He’d known that Len wouldn’t last long in the heat, after all. As the next slap came with gusto, Len absently wondered if maybe Mick had been counting on Len acting up and needing to be punished as well.

Someone walked by just a short distance away, and Len felt himself tense before Mick gently placed a heavy, comforting hand on his back.

“’S okay, Lenny. No one’s judging”, he murmured, and Len thought that Mick had no idea how endlessly grateful he was for how perceptive Mick was, and for how he took care of Len even during a punishment. The hand stayed and gently stroked his back until the guy was out of sight again (not that he’d looked at them, he’d been immersed in untangling a rather unfortunately tangled looking length of rope), and only then retreated.

“You good?” Len didn’t need to think this time before he nodded, and then promptly felt the next spank coming down on his ass.

It was curious, really, how great the contrast felt of his slowly heating butt and his legs that were getting cooled in the blessedly cool water, and his upper body where the water was slowly evaporating, leaving him cooled, but slowly warming from the sun again. Soon, he found himself gasping with every slap, especially when Mick picked up his pace and his strength and started driving him into the wall of the pool with every slap. He didn’t give Len a break when he started to wriggle, trying to get his arms under his head to avoid chafing his face on the wooden floor, and Len’s cock made another attempt to get going at that. Mick had fitted him with a snug cock ring though, so getting hard was a futile thought, it wouldn’t happen today. This was to be about Mick’s pleasure, after all, and a day for Mick to be relaxed and happy and doing something that he enjoyed. And now Len had gone and ruined that… had forcibly taken him out of his beloved sauna and into a cool pool because Len was a selfish pet that couldn’t let his Master relax and have a day of fun. He knew that Mick wouldn’t agree on that, but he also knew that it was true, and that he truly deserved to be spanked now, to be put over the side of the pool like the naughty pet he was and given good slaps on his bare bottom until it was raw and red and sore and he’d feel so very sorry. He could already feel his eyes starting to water a little, and he knew it wouldn’t be too long until he’d start crying.

“I’m sorry, Sir”, he murmured, feeling truly sorry for taking his Master out of his comfort zone for his own selfish goals.

“I know you are, pet. Next time you’ll wait for permission before you just run off by yourself.”

No, Len would not, but that was another thing entirely. He nodded, of course, and sniffled a little into the back of his hand as he squirmed under his Master’s hot, dry hand.

“Of course, Sir. I’ll be so good”, he promised, and in that moment, he even believed it himself. He wanted to make his Master proud, after all, and for him to enjoy himself and get the rest he needed, and Len was there to help him and make things better for him, not to make it worse and stress him more, and he was supposed to follow his Master and be happy about it and he shouldn’t complain and be a brat and annoy his Master and – Len took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on the slaps that still came raining down on his behind. He was slipping into subspace, he could feel it, he just had to take care that he wouldn’t somehow slip into a panic. But Mick, the angel that he was, had of course already realised this and was resting a hand on Len’s back again.

“Alright, pet?” Just that little check-in was enough to make Len break down into tears, but he nodded vigorously into his arms.

“Yes, Sir. I’m so sorry for being bad.”

“Aw. I know you are, Doll”, Mick murmured and carefully pulled him backwards into the pool again, into the cold water and Mick’s warm arms. On instinct, Len turned around and buried himself in Mick’s chest with his nose buried into the side of his Master’s neck. The cold water felt great on his hot, sore ass, and Mick’s warm arms felt divine around his body that had gotten cold in the open air and the wind.

“I’ll be good now, I promise”, he murmured, and his Master answered with a low, warm chuckle. “Sure you will be, pet. You’re always my good boy in the end, you know that.” They stood there for a moment, and Len sighed in contentment when he heard a little metallic click and felt his collar being jostled. His Master had leashed him again, had tied him to himself in that clear sign of ownership that Len loved so very much. Len was never one to back down before others, or recognise anyone as being in a higher position than himself, but for Mick he’d go on his knees anytime and worship him, and he’d let his Master put a collar on him and leash him and he’d be grateful for it and prostate himself in front of his Master to thank him, and he’d love every minute of it. Sometimes he wondered if his devotion was a bit unhealthy already, but he also knew that he could get up and go whenever he wanted, that Mick expected him to should his boundaries ever be crossed, and somehow, in his mind, that made it a lot safer again. And also, knowing that Mick felt the same for him as he felt for Mick, he didn’t think that Mick would ever abuse the power he had over Len. After all, he only had as much power as Len was giving him, and Len knew that Mick was very much aware of that.

After a while of standing there, simply holding one another, Len could feel Mick starting to shiver, and he pressed a little kiss to his cheek and took a step back.

“You seem cold, Sir. Let’s get you out of here?” Mick’s answering smile was everything Len could ever dream of and more.

Mick coaxed Len into going back into a sauna for another few minutes, nicely wet and freshly cooled so he wouldn’t get too hot too fast, but this time Len didn’t even have to say something about being too hot for Mick to start nudging him towards the exit already.

“Don’t want my sweet pet to become too overheated and headachey, I still need him tonight”, Mick whispered into his ear and reached down to give his balls a suggestive squeeze. Len might have died then and there and went to heaven, he wasn’t quite sure. He was quite sure that criminals like them would not go to heaven though, so he probably didn’t.

In the end, Mick took them to one of the food places in the spa and got a cocktail for himself and some nice juice for Len (“No alcohol for pets, Doll, you know the rules), and they ended up snuggled on the love seat, Len’s head pillowed on Mick’s shoulder and Len’s leash wrapped safely around Mick’s hand, securing them together just the way it should. Len belonged to Mick after all, body and soul.

“My ass hurts”, he grumbled, and Mick’s booming laughter was the sweetest sound he’d ever heard.


End file.
